


Fun and Games

by Bullets_for_love



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullets_for_love/pseuds/Bullets_for_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of pointless fun little Shoot drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cookie Monster

"Root, what happened to all the cookies?" Shaw asks, holding up an empty box that once contained her favourite type of chocolate chip cookies, giving it a shake for emphasis. Root pokes her head up over the back of the couch, eyeing the flimsy tank top and boy shorts Shaw's wearing before finally looking at the box. She's ninety percent sure it's the same one she was had been eating out of the previous night but she'd been playing the Xbox at the same time so she was pretty distracted.

"I might have eaten them" she replies sheepishly, offering her an apologetic smile. She probably should have brought some more but up until now she hadn't thought about it. Shaw frowns, glaring at the box in her hand as if more cookies might magically appear if she glares hard enough. Though Root refrains from admitting it she finds Shaw's love of food incredibly endearing.

"I'll buy more" she offers but swallows when Shaw's glare shifts from the box to her.

"I was looking forward to these" she replies, the underlying threat in her tone clear and more than a little intimidating. Something about it reminds Root of a child who's just been told there's no more cookies in the jar because her parents had eaten them all. She imagines a young Sameen Shaw glaring up at her mom because she had been looking forward to her afternoon snack. The image makes her smile, she bet Shaw was a very formidable six year old.

"What are you going to do about it?" she replies teasingly, wondering if she can talk Shaw into playing with the cuffs again.

"Not that, you'd enjoy it far too much" Shaw replies, still glaring but there's a slight upturn on the corners of her lips, presumably as she remembers the other night.

"This is the third time now" Shaw warns, giving her a pointed look.

"Is it?" Root replies innocently, already knowing Shaw's probably right and the look she gives her tells her she knows it too.

"Oops" she shrugs and Shaw's eyes narrow. Root tries to keep the smirk off her face as Shaw stalks closer, stopping in front of her.

"I've already done it" she tosses the box at Root who struggles to catch it as she walks off to find another snack.

It isn't until she turns on the Xbox again she realises what Shaw means: she'd beaten Root's high score.

"Well played sweetie" she mumbles as she begins the game, determined to win her title back.


	2. Chapter 2

Shaw vs. Claw

"You know, as adorable as this is you're not going to win any faster by glaring at the claw machine" Root says as she watches Shaw play the claw with the same intensity she brings to a mission. They've been at the restaurant for over an hour and, after devouring half the items on the menu Shaw had insisted on winning the stuffed toy dog, which looked a lot like Bear, that was sitting in the middle of the restaurant's claw machine. It's a testament to her concentration that she doesn't even scold Root for calling her adorable. Who would have thought that a stuffed toy could mean so much?

"This thing is rigged, can't your robot overlord hack it?" Shaw grumbles, hitting the buttons harder than necessary, which isn't really getting her any close to her goal.

"She's not a robot" Root scolds but her words are lost on Shaw as she faces her latest enemy.

"Maybe if you move it over a bit?" Root suggests but her hands are batted away so she shrugs, content to watch the scene play out.

"Damn it" Shaw mutters as the claw wraps around the toy but fails to hold on. The machine is probably rigged but rather than tell Shaw that Root would prefer to watch. Shaw glares at the swinging claw but refrains from kicking the machine again-the staff had already threatened to kick them out once.

"Try again?" Root suggests and Shaw mutters something that the machine helpfully translates as a mixture of Arabic and Farsi curse words under her breath as she feeds more money into the machine. It would probably be cheaper to just buy a plush but Shaw wants this one and Root wants to see the look on her face when she wins, which Root is pretty sure she'll do any time soon since she's gradually getting closer with each try.

She watches as Shaw lines the claw up precisely where she wants it, checking the sides of the machine to make sure it's correctly line up. Satisfied she hits the button, watching the claw descend. Root leans in closer to get a better view, of Shaw more than the toy. She watches the claw drop with careful eyes, as if daring it to miss. It fits snugly around the toy's head, closing firmly.

"Don't you dare drop it" Shaw threatens, causing Root to smile. Watching her threaten inanimate objects was one of Root's favourite pastimes, even if she preferred those intense brown eyes to be focused elsewhere, like on herself.

Finally the claw ascends, dragging the weight of the toy up with it. Shaw's glare intensifies and, if it drops the toy now Root's pretty sure Shaw will shoot it. It's a surprisingly thrilling wait watching it slowly drag the plush over to the prise drop and Shaw is tense next to her. Heaven forbid it drops the toy now and cops the wrath of Shaw. Thankfully the only place it drops is the prize shoot and seeing Shaw's victorious smirk as she smugly pulls the plush out is definitely worth the wait.

"Nice job sweetie, can I have a go now?" Root asks and Shaw nods distractedly.

They leave fifteen minutes later, Shaw with her Bear plush and Root with five other toys, much to Shaw's chagrin.


End file.
